


PharMercy Date Night

by DarkLThemsby



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLThemsby/pseuds/DarkLThemsby





	PharMercy Date Night

Fareeha looked at herself in the mirror, feeling a little bit awkward as she straightened her blue dress.She turned left and right a few times considering herself, before deciding that she looked good enough. She jumped slightly as the taxi honked at her, hurrying to the door. She was not used to wearing high heels, and was beginning to regret her decision to do so anyways.

Half an hour later she was getting out of the taxi, handing the driver his pay, turning towards the entrance to the restaurant. She could feel her heart pounding as she looked around. It seemed that she was the first to get here, they had after all agreed to meet at the entrance. She took a deep breath, steeling herself and looked up and down the street.

A couple of minutes later Fareeha saw a taxi pull up across the street and her heart leapt. From the car stepped a very beautiful woman with long blonde hair that fell loosely around her shoulders. She pulled it behind her ear as she leaned down and talked to the driver. Fareeha noticed that she was wearing a low cut maroon dress which ended just above her knees. Fareeha's eyes lingered on the woman's cleavage, as she stood up and waved as the taxi drove off.

The woman turned towards the restaurant, and Fareeha quickly looked up heat rising to her face, hoping that the woman had not noticed. The woman saw Fareeha and her face split into a huge smile. She dashed across the road, jumping at Fareeha who panickingly caught her in her arms.

"Fareeha!" The woman squeezed Fareeha tightly, and Fareeha could smell the pleasant scent of her shampoo.The woman gave Fareeha a tight squeeze before releasing her, and taking a good look at her. "Oh my, you look _beautiful_!" She exclaimed, making Fareeha blush hard.

"You look very beautiful too Angela." Fareeha muttered avoiding Angela's eyes, her face still flushed, as Angela beamed at her.

"Come, let us go inside." Angela said and grabbed one of Fareeha's hands, making Fareeha's mind go blank to everything but the touch of Angela's fingers. Angela lead the way inside the restaurant, where a receptionist showed them to their table, not letting go of Fareeha's hand until they sat down. Fareeha felt a little empty as a waiter handed them a pair of menu's, the ghost of Angela's touch still lingering on her hand.

Fareeha noticed that Angela's hand was lying halfway across the small table, as she was scanning the menu with a slight pout building on her face. Fareeha got the feeling that Angela was implying that she should grab it, which just made her heart pound in her throat. Fareeha could feel her face redden as she slowly reached forward and took hold of Angela's hand. Angela instantly merged their fingers, a gleeful smile on her face, and Fareeha could not help but admire how beautiful she was.

"Anything stand out to you?" Angela looked at Fareeha over her menu.

"Uh..." Fareeha took a look at the menu. Nothing sprang to mind as she scanned the menu, except one dish: A "Couple's plate of Spaghetti and meatballs". She stared at it for a second, wondering how Angela would react of she suggested something as cheesy as that. She eyed Angela, who was smiling at her with anticipation.

"Well.." Fareeha said, hesitating a bit before deciding to go for it. "There's that.. Um.. Dish at the bottom. The Spaghetti one." She avoided Angela's eyes, feeling her cheeks burn.

Angela looked over the menu, and when she found the dish Fareeha was talking about her face flushed a rosy pink.

"Of course if you don't wanna." Fareeha began, but Angela cut her off.

"That sounds wonderful!" She said, and Fareeha blushed.

They called a waiter, and a handsome young man took their orders. He glanced at them shortly, then smiled widely when they told him what they wanted.

"Oh, and a bottle of your finest red." Angela added as the waiter was finishing writing their order.

"Of course." He smiled and gave them a slight bow, before running off. Fareeha looked around the restaurant. Outside the window they sat beside she could see the sun slowly setting over the city, sending a beautiful orange light over the skyline. Fareeha noticed how it danced off of Angela's blonde hairmaking her seem radiant, and she could not believe that she was really sitting at a dinner table with someone so beautiful.

A short while later the waiter returns with a bottle of water and a couple of glasses, along with a basket of bread, as well as their bottle of wine. The waiter poured a small amount, letting Angela taste it before she nodded in approval, allowing him to fill her glass. Fareeha smiled as Angela squeezed her hand and lifted her glass towards her, and they clinked them together in cheers.

"Mmmh." Angela hummed in delight as she set her glass down, looking at Fareeha. Fareeha got the feeling that Angela wanted her to say something, but she could not think of anything, so she just caressed Angela's hand gently, and took another sip of the wine.

Fareeha noticed a family getting up and leaving, their small daughter laughing with delight as her father pulled her up on his shoulders. Suddenly the restaurant was very silent. The only other patrons left was a couple sitting at a table on the other side of the room.

Angela squeezed her hand again, and Fareeha looked back at her date, noticing the waiter walking towards them with their dinner. The plate was much larger than Fareeha had thought, and they had to finally break their touch as he set it down in front of them.

"Wow." Fareeha stared at the giant plate of spaghetti, unsure of where they should even try to begin, and if they would ever finish it.

"Bon appetit." The waiter smiled at them, gave a small bow and was off.

"Well." Angela gave Fareeha a look of surprised excitement. "Let's dig in!" She lifted her fork and swirled up a big ball of spaghetti. Fareeha felt her jaw fall as Angela easily gulped down the giant mouthful, quickly sucking in the excess stands of spaghetti still hanging out her mouth. Angela smiled gleefully as she swallowed the food, and Fareeha could not help but laugh a little, before turning towards the giant pile between them, stabbing a meatball and starting eating.

They were in the middle of eating the giant pile of spaghetti, already on their second bottle of wine, when Fareeha heard the light strumming of a guitar. She looked around the room, and saw a pair of the employees moving towards them, one with a guitar and another with an accordion. Fareeha stared at them, wondering if they were gonna do what she thought they were gonna do, as a third employee, a young woman, started singing.

"Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night. And we call it Bella Notte." Fareeha's face flushed, as the trio continued the song, and even through her embarrassment she could not help but notice that the songstress had a very beautiful voice.

"Sterne erstrahl'n in der Ferne und mal'n an dem Himmel Bella Notte." Fareeha blinked and stared at Angela, as the latter joined in the song in beautiful harmony with the band, her cheeks rosy from the wine.

The band bowed as they finished their song, the few patrons left in the restaurant applauding. Fareeha decided to drown her embarrassment by draining her glass of wine, filling it up and draining it again. Feeling the alcohol do its work, she dug into the considerably smaller pile of spaghetti, not noticing that Angela was getting up. It was not until she felt Angela's head on her shoulder, that she noticed the blonde had pulled a chair up beside her.

Fareeha swallowed her food and looked down on Angela. "What's up Doc?" She asked, in her best impression of Bugs Bunny. Angela laughed, and put her face close to Fareeha's.

"It's duck season," Angela said with a devious voice. "And I'm on the hunt!" She pulled Fareeha into a deep kiss, gently letting a hand run through Fareeha's hair. It was the sweetest thing Fareeha had ever tasted, the softness of Angela's lips against hers, the slow relinquish of her tongue as Angela's danced its way inside.

They both gasped as they broke apart, and Fareeha felt that the heat in her cheeks was due to more than just the alcohol.

"Let's get out of here." Angela said, a glint in her eyes that Fareeha could not exactly place.

"Let's!" She agreed, and they quickly paid for their meal, and left.


End file.
